1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing master and more particularly pertains to developing and improving the hitting skills of baseball players with a swing master.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of training athletes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,937 to Zarate discloses a baseball batting practice device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,262 to Sanches discloses a training device for baseball batter and method therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,039 to Laske discloses a baseball bat swing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,784 to Craig discloses an athletic swing training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,299 to Otter discloses a ball striking club training and exercising device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a swing master that develops and improves the hitting skills of baseball players.
In this respect, the swing master according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of developing and improving the hitting skills of baseball players.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved swing master which can be used for developing and improving the hitting skills of baseball players. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.